Rock Dog: Director's Cut
Has anyone ever seen that Chinese-American animated film, Rock Dog? It was one of my favorite musical films I have ever seen in theaters. For those of you who don't know, the film came out in China last year, and then came out in the U.S. in February. My favorite character still to this day is Bodi. One day at school, my friend told me that there was an unreleased director's cut for the film. When I got home from school, I went on my computer. I got into an online interview with Ash Brannon, the film's director. I asked him questions like, "What are some of your favorite parts you worked on?" and "What do you think of the final results?" But when I asked him about the director's cut, he suddenly froze in silence. He suddenly went offline. I put my head down on my desk and I went to bed afterwards. The next day, I decided to find some more info about the film. 40 minutes later, I got a response. So I asked him for a copy of it, so he said, "Just give me your address and I'll send it to you. If you're sure you want to see it, then guess I cannot stop you. Just be careful. Those images you'll see will stay in your mind forever, along with everything else." As he hung up, I felt a little nervous. I knew I had to remember what he said. Ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it up and I found a package on the doorstep. It had Rock Dog ''on DVD. And I noticed the word "Director's Cut" written on it in black Sharpie. I took the film with me, put it into the PlayStation 3, and let it play. The opening prologue was different. You know, where Fleetwood Yak is telling the story and where we see Bodi as a little pup? Well, it stayed there. It just froze on Bodi. He didn't move at all, and you couldn't hear his voice. Just...total silence. Then about 9 minutes later, it cut to a scene where Bodi is screaming. The wolves went angry and started to attack him. Woah, this was not from the film at all. However it was still silent, before it cut to static. Like always, I knew I could make out some sort of hidden video through it. The next scene, had what looked to be the Indian teenage boy from the 2015 film, Pixels. He was standing over Bodi. Suddenly, the Indian boy grabbed an AK-47 and shot Bodi. I nearly threw up. Then after that, it then went to a scene where Bodi was walking through the hedge maze seen at Angus Scattergood's mansion. Suddenly, one of the robot mice began to attack him, sending him flying into the water. It cut to static afterwards. Later off, the film goes to a post-credits scene, which was never seen in the film at all. Khampa, Bodi's father is seen crying over a picture of Bodi. As he does this, Bodi's song "Glorious" comes on over the radio. Khampa then gets up from his chair and grabs a dusty rope and the camera zooms out of Bodi's house. You could then see a silhouette throw the rope over a rafter. The song starts to distort and a loud snapping sound is heard as the screen goes to black. I had enough of the video, so I took it out of the PS3, and went outside, where my friend joined me and we both destroyed the disk, Office Space style. Then two minutes later, we dug the pieces underground for tranquility. Now, I knew that the film came out on DVD in May, so I went to Best Buy to get the DVD. I paid for it, and I went home and put it into the PS3, and I was relieved to see the real film. So remember, if you ever own Rock Dog on DVD and/or Blu-ray which has the director's cut, '''GET RID OF IT!!' Category:Lost Episodes Category:Lost Movies Category:Director's Cuts Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Movies Category:"Smashes tape and tells people not to watch it" cliche Category:Uhhhh....... Category:Get this shit out of my fucking face